SPC38
is the 38th episode of Suite Pretty Cure♪, and also the 379th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Ako attempts to come up wiith a birthday gift for Otokichi while tending to Pii, a little injured bird she finds. '' Summary Ako is drawing a picture for Otokichi, who's birthday is approaching. She leaves with Dodory a bit later. Meanwhile, Otokichi was working on a instrument, and then felt as Noise was near him. Ako heads to ''Lucky Spoon ''to get a cake prepared for Otokichi. When Kanade asks who it is for, she refuses to say who. Hibiki and Ellen join them soon after and happen to realize what is going on, causing Ako to admit Otokichi's birthday is approaching. The girls decide to sing for him but Ako tells them not to and takes off again. The other girls try to determine why she wouldn't want to sing for Otokichi. Ellen points out that she isn't a good singer, but Hummy believes she was . This makes them start to wonder if her parents may be involved. While out walking, Ako happens to spot an injured bird and names it Pii-chan. She takes him home and realizes how much this bird has in common with her. Both of them feel lonely. The girls pay a visit to Otokichi and announce their plans to give him a birthday party. He is happy with the idea, but points out that Noise is near. Then Falsetto, and Bassdrum along with Baritone, were thinking of a plan, but they felt tired. Falsetto asks Bassdrum and Baritone to just attack the Cures. At school, Souta saw Ako by herself and approaches to ask if he could attend the party for Otokichi. At the corner the girls spy on them before trying to convince Ako to sing with them. She sits on the porch while thinking of a "family" after they use this word to describe their group - and Dodory points out that if she agreed with the idea and sang with them, they would feel happy. It's then Souta comes by, with food for Ako. He asks her why she wont sing, and she recalls that her parents were the reason she is able to happily sing. Without them its impossible. Suddenly, from a tree Falsetto arrived and tells them to leave. Souta refuses and tries to protect Ako, but he is thrown to the side by Falsetto with the aid of his magic. He steals the music box Ako was holding and summoned a Negatone out of it. Ako transforms into Cure Muse and starts to fight it, using her abilities to make the Negatone to feel bad. Then Falsetto showed Souta to her in an attempt to distract her, and in this time, Bassdrum and Baritone arrive. Muse refuses to give up because she wants to protect her family. A fight breaks out again when Falsetto attempts to hurt Souta further. The group are joined by Cure Melody, Rhythm, and Beat to help Muse. With their help they save Souta and they defeat the Negatone. Then with the help of the Healing Chest, they performed, Suite Session Ensemble Crescendo. Everything got back to normal, as Ako then accepted to sing. They all gathered, and then as Otokichi blew the candles, Ako began to sing ''Song Of The Heart. As everyone joins her, Ako realizes how happy she feels to be with them. Major Events *Ako discovers a strange bird she adopts and nicknames "Pii". *Otokichi's birthday passes. Trivia *"Pachipachipachi" is the sound of clapping hands *The song that, Ako sings also appears in Suite Pretty Cure♪ : Torimodose! Kokoro ga Tsunagu Kiseki no Melody!, as an ending song. *The Music Box which Ako had has the image of the tower from Major Land. *Both the opening and ending are updated as of this episode; the opening only for the final shot due to the preview for the movie; while the ending adds both Cure Muse and Dodori, with Hummy moving around throughout the stage instead of dancing specifically alongside the Cures. Characters Cures *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse Mascots *Hummy *Fairy Tones Villains *Falsetto *Baritone *Bassdrum *Noise *Negatone Secondary Characters *Aphrodite *Shirabe Otokichi *Mephisto *Minamino Souta Gallery Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Episodes Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ episodes